marvelhorrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampires
| image = | aliases = The Undead; Nosferatu | body type = Humanoid; Bat; Wolf; Mist | height = 5'5"-6"0 | weight = Variable | eyes = 2 | skin = Beige; Brown (darker and lighter variations of each) | hair = Varying colors | limbs = 4 | fingers = 10 | toes = 10 | home world = Earth | home dimension = | 1st appearance = }} Vampires are supernatural creatures that were once human, but who died and were reborn as something else. Rising from the grave, they must satiate themselves by consuming human blood. They are predatory, nocturnal creatures who shy away from the deadly rays of the rising sun and who live on through the ages as immortal beings, constantly stalking human prey. History The origins of vampirism extend back to the times of pre-Cataclysmic Atlantis. Pseudo-vampires There do exist various sub-groups and counter culture offshots of mainstream vampirism. Sanguine vampirism for example, is a practice used by many within certain social circles, which involves the consumption of human blood. These individuals are just normal human beings however who live out the fantastical elements of a vampiric lifestyle, but do not possess superhuman abilities. Another tradition is that of the psychic vampire - people who gain sustenance and vitality by absorbing the pranic energy from others. One of the most well-known examples of a pseudo-vampire is the tormented Doctor Michael Morbius. While researching a cure for a rare blood disorder that was slowly killing him, Morbius developed a serum using compounds that originated from vampire bats. The cure proved far worse than the disease however and Morbius was turned into a "living vampire". Although he was not an undead creature like normal vampires, Morbius did demonstrate certain other vampiric abilities such as jaundiced features, fangs, claws and the ability to fly. Another sub-sect of pseudo-vampires are called dhampirs. Dhampirs are individuals who are half-human, but also half-vampire. In many cases, this may yield various benefits. In the Marvel Universe, dhampirs are also referred to as Daywalkers, suggestive of the fact that they are not vulnerable to ultraviolet radiation like normal vampires. The most notorious Daywalker of the Marvel Universe is Eric Brooks, aka, Blade. Blade's mother was bitten by a vampire while Blade was still in the womb. When he was born, he was immune to all vampiric powers such as mesmerism and the ability to be turned into a vampire. As an added benefit however, Blade possessed enhanced strength, stamina and reflexes. The term Daywalker was actually first used in the 1998 Blade feature film, wherein the titular vampire hunter had more in common with vampires than his comic book counterpart. In later years, the comic book version of Blade evolved to be more in line with his movie counterpart. Abilities * Vampirism: Vampirism is the act of turning a human being or animal into a vampire. Despite its roots in European folklore, vampirism exists in nature, and there are many such creatures who are actually born as vampires. Pathologically, vampirism is likened to a virus, carried in the saliva of predators. The vampire enzyme is carried through a victim's bloodstream and within seventy-two hours, mutates the subject's physiology, creating new parasitic organs. By and large, this action can only be perpetuated by a vampire himself, but there has been occasion when a human has been turned into a vampire through an act of black magic such as a curse. The creation of the very first vampire, Varnae, was conducted in such a fashion when the sorcerer Thulsa Doom cursed him more than 20,000 years ago. Early traditions held that vampire could turn a human into a vampire by drinking their blood to the point of death, at which point, the victim would then be forced to consume an unspecified volume of the vampire's blood. In three days time, they would then rise as a vampire themselves. As vampires continued to evolve over the years however, the rate at which the process takes place has evolved as well. Newly made vampires possess all of the same abilities as the one who turned them, but at significantly lower power levels. At the onset, young vampires are almost always subservient to the whims of their master, but as they age and grow more powerful, the vampire becomes more independent, sometimes even turning against the one who made them. ::*'Feeding': Although drinking the blood from living hosts is the preferred method of gaining nourishment, vampires may gain sustenance through alternate sources. Drinking blood from plasma bags, animals and even the recently deceased will suffice to maintain a vampire's health and vitality. The vampire known as Hannibal King sustained himself for years through these practices. (TOD: 45) * Immortality: Vampires are immortal creatures whose bodies cease to physically age beyond a certain point. Theoretically, a vampire can live forever providing that it continues to gain nourishment through the act of drinking blood and it is not destroyed. * Shape-shifting: Vampires can transform into a variety of animals through an act of will. The most common forms are that of a bat, which enables a vampire to easily evade weaponry and provides them with a means of escaping a dangerous situation. They can also transform into a wolf, which also has numerous advantages. Some vampires can also become immaterial, shifting into the form of a fine mist. This also allows them to move about undetected and renders them impervious to traditional weaponry. In both bat and animal forms, a vampire maintains his intellect, while also possessing the characteristics and advantages of each animal. :* Flight: In bat form, a vampire is capable of winged flight. This is not an ability they normally possess in their human form. :* Echolocation: In bat form, a vampire has full mastery over his normal senses, but can also use sonar like a bat for navigation in darkened areas. :* Claws: In wolf form, vampires possess sharpened claws. Many also possess this in human form. * Superhuman strength: Most vampires possess superhuman physical strength anywhere from 10 to 20 times greater than they possessed in their mortal lives. The vast majority of known and recorded vampires are capable of lifting from 1,000 lbs to 4,000 lbs. A vampire's enhanced strength also enables them to perform other superhuman feats such as leaping great distances. Supplementing their strength, vampires are naturally heartier than normal humans and can withstand severe physical exertion with no ill effects. It is unknown if vampire strength levels differ between pure bloods and turned vampires. * Superhuman durability: With the exception of certain restrictions, vampires are essentially invulnerable to most forms of bodily harm, including the effects of disease, and the natural cellular mitosis that comes with aging. Vampires are not living creatures, and as such, they do not require oxygen to breathe. Vampires can exist without undue stress in oxygen free environments such as being submerged under water or buried beneath the earth. Excessive force will cause physical damage to a vampire, but their bodies will regenerate damaged tissue providing they can supplement themselves with regular supplies of blood. * Superhuman reflexes: A vampire's reflexes, agility and reaction time are many times greater than a normal human being. At maximum optimal capacity, a vampire can move more quickly than the human eye can perceive. * Claws: Many vampires possess sharpened claws upon being turned into a vampire. Their claws are extremely strong and durable and their effectiveness is in proportion to the strength and power level of the vampire. * Fangs: Vampires possess two pairs of upper and lower fangs. These fangs are as much a tool as they are a weapon for a vampire uses them to pierce the throat of their victims so that they may then excise the blood from their veins for consumption. Weaknesses * Ultraviolet radiation: * Garlic: * Silver: * Sharpened objects: * Residence prohibition: * Repulsed by religious iconography: Notes & Trivia See also * List of vampires External links References ----